Wrath of the Muggles
by ApoorvaHobbes
Summary: Are Muggles really that naive to have not noticed the overwhelming strange magical activity around them. Are the Police blind not to notice the strangeness of the Crimes. And is the Muggle government really that helpless ? The answer is No! The Wizarding world will not know what hit them. And amidst this , will the golden Trio take advantage of this impeding global catastrophe?
1. Suspicions Arise

Hello Folks! This is my First FF ever ! And I got this idea after watching too many movies. I am not a native English speaker hence pardon the simple English :) Pleae Read and Review :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry potter. _

"Stupid Muggles, never notice anything do they! And look at them. Such dull species. And we are here to protect them..! "He said in a condescending tone. The men were in a muggle cafe, dressed in deliberate casual clothes, and having a cup of coffee. They were minor magical law enforcement personnel's, having being assigned the duty of "Muggle watch". "You know.. I would rather die than be a muggle", with that comment, they rose and walked out of the café' in the pelting rain.

A man watched them leave. He was a middle aged, fit man, having seen his fair share of years. Having had served in the military as a tactician, he was able to discern suspicious movements in a flash. And the men who just exited looked rather silly and loud in his eyes. But their serious faces and sneers made him uneasy. He had seen them look around and point at the public and saw their lips move, he was sure, with a sarcastic remark.

Simon got annoyed. He hated idle careless remarks like these. He got and left his unfinished coffee, donned his coat and stepped out, umbrella raised against the falling rain. He could see the two men far ahead , standing under a shade of a tree. He got into his car and drove as discreetly as possible towards them and stopped when he was 10 feet from them. A hedge separating them. As the wiper worked to dispel the water on the wind shield, he watched them from the gaps in the buses. It gave him a thrill of sort.

Instinctively he felt there was something odd about them and as he peered closer , he gasped. The rain water which escaped the umbrella, was just bouncing off their coats and shoes, as though it was water falling on wax. Their shoes and clothes were oddly dry and with not even a water droplet in view. One of the men suddenly looked up towards the sky and moved so that his back was facing Simon. The man fumbled in his pocket and a moment later raised his arm high above his head. He could not decide what was held in his hand..Was it a wooden stick he was not sure. And as if by miracle, the falling rain came to an abrupt halt. Simon looked up amazed as the sky began clearing in minutes and bright sunlight peeked through the white clouds. He was shocked and was sure many people were too , as he looked around. He looked back at the two men and saw the man who had held his hand high, give a satisfied grin to his companion who in turn clapped him on his back. They spoke few muttered words and sped up each in an opposite direction. One of them disappeared in to an alley , out of Simon's view and the other entered a nearby bookshop.

A few seconds after the man entered the alley , he heard a sound like a car back firing from the Alley and pigeons suddenly took flight from there. Simon quickly sped up towards the alley , and screeched to a halt at the entrance. There was no one and the alley had no exit. Heart thudding he looked up desperately and noticed a CCTV street camera directly pointed at the Alley. Simon smiled.

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge exited the New Muggle Prime Minister's office as the Prime Minister stared miserably at the gerbil on his desk.


	2. The beginning

Thank you for the great reviews and for those favorited and are following the story, a big hug.

My chapters will be initially short and grow in length as the story progresses.

Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

All over the world, people were witnessing the horrors in Great Britain. The latest shocking tragedy to have hit was, the legendary Tower Bridge had collapsed, along with it ending hundreds of lives. Initial suspect was terrorist activity. But the sheer lack of any evidence was unnerving. There was no trace of any chemical or bomb debris. It seemed like an architectural failure and the bridge had simply collapsed.

The odd thing was, in every such incident, the handful survivors had reported a strange brief malfunctioning of their electronic. The air seems "charged" they said. The people were now in despair, chaos everywhere, as doom prophets now predicted more was to come.

The Muggle Prime Minister was furious. He shook with anger. He felt helpless. Fudge had just strolled in, and had dropped a bomb shell on him. He knew, from now on, the other governments, international media would hound him. He ought to do something. He must.

When he went home, as his niece rushed to greet him, he saw at the corner of his eye, what she was watching on her iPad. A video was playing on the loop. He picked it up and stared at the title. MAN DISAPPEARS INTO THIN AIR. The video showed clearly, albeit bit dark, a man turning on the spot and literally disappearing into thin air. The video had gone viral, already garnering 11 million views in matter of 2 hours. The uploader was some user called 'S1Mon'. The video description said, with great difficulty, the uploader, had acquired this video from traffic officials and also declared he would not stop until this mystery was solved.

The Prime minister was somehow unsurprised. Obviously he thought, in this day and age, there would be incidences like these captured, and poured all over the internet. Earlier those who believed these were true were brushed off as Occult enthusiasts. But now people were not so sure anymore. They knew something was amiss. Something did not fit right. And this video's comments proved that. There were only a handful sceptical comments. 'Criss Angel..Is that you?', but people largely discussed, the various odd things they had witnessed over the years. The comments ranged from scientific proofs to Aliens.

The Minister sat down heavily. Were the wizards aware that muggles were on the brink of discovering magic? That their very world would be crashing any day now. No. He decided. They were clearly not aware. He pitied them, and he was surprised by that thought. They were living in a bubble. A bubble which was about to burst. Voldemort was just a hitch compared to the impending doom. He decided to address his concerns to Kingsley. They better take him seriously he thought.

In No.4 Privet drive, a young man, received a frantic call. "Harry! Have you seen the news? Harry was instantly alert. "Mione, what's wrong?" In a panicky voice she explained the latest tragedy of the Bridge collapsing and the now viral video of the Apparating wizard. She was fuming at the carelessness of the wizards. He said in a strangled voice, "Do they even realise the gravity of the situation!?...Anyway Dumbledore is going to pick me up in a few days. We will all meet at the Burrow.". "This is bad Harry" Hermione sighed grimly, as she put down the phone.

The wizarding world was still in the 1800s, they were comfortable with their ways, and Harry knew, many thought themselves superior to muggles. Very few acknowledged the fact that muggles had gone far far ahead, and their technology was nothing short of magic. Where, the Wizards still relied on Owls and Patronuses, the muggles could communicate with entire world in a manner of seconds. The most destructive curses were child's play in front of the muggle weapons. There were already conspiracy theories floating around, about the existence of Giants, Dragons and what nots. Pictures of captured mermaids and the lochness monster. It was a matter of time, when these would be proved real. And if the muggles ever found out who were behind these attacks.. Harry shuddered. wizarding world could not afford to attract the wrath of the muggles.

A/N : I will try to update the story every few days. Since I am working , job takes up lot of time. Please ignore grammatical mistakes

I apologize for destroying the Tower bridge , just wanted to show the seriousness of the situation.


	3. Low rumble

Hello Hello. Presenting the third chapter!

* * *

They had found another one of _those_ people.. The 4th Magical human ever caught in the history of the organisation. The first three humans had suffered quite an ordeal. The first one to be caught was a man, having killed 2 people with the swish of a stick. He deserved this Fate. To be punished. They had the cause justified. It was the late 1800s. The man had suffered. He had grown weak steadily and he became useless after several rounds of experiments. He spent his last days in a Faraday's cage. The second and the third were caught together. Although they had done no wrong , their imprisonment went unquestioned. One day they had escaped., The scientists still grudgingly admitted their failure. But one of them had left an eyeball behind. Yes a bloody eyeball.

Of the 4 caught, the latest was a child of barely 7 years of age. She was asleep and had electrodes attached to her temples. Her tattered clothes gave away her poor living conditions. An unknown man had left her at their mercy, this very morning and had gone out of the facility, with a pocket full of cash. The screaming sobbing child was sedated and now she slept.

For this fabled branch of the famous space research organisation, this catch was extremely crucial. It was a question of grants. And a chance at universal fame. Eric could not wait. He would have it all. He ignored the twinge of guilt. She would survive. He hoped. Or he would have to answer some uncomfortable questions later. The buzzword was "empathy" these days. He scoffed. He would dream of eternal glory that night , and he hummed a tune.

His young assistant watched from the shadows. Hatred swimming in her eyes.

* * *

"Professor , we need to talk." "I saw a video.." he was about to explain what a video was , when Dumbledore held up his hand. "Yes I am quite aware Harry. Muggles and their fascinating inventions!".. Sheepish. Harry continued." There was a video put on the Internet. They have caught a man disappearing on tape. The muggle world is becoming highly suspicious as the video was checked and was proved to be real. They are suspecting all probable things even a technology called teleportation!"

"Harry, are you aware, in Britain , the muggle Prime Minister and the Queen know of Magic?" "What?!" Harry was shocked! "Yes ! , theoretically , ministry of Magic is just another part of the muggle government. But as time wore on , this was forgotten and faded away. We formed our own government, made our own rules and became a separate entity." "Sometimes I feel , the statute of Secrecy is causing more harm than good.!" Harry looked at him and tried to think of a reason and failed. "Secrecy leads to doubts.. and have you noticed Harry , humans have an irrational fear of the unknown and will do anything to remedy it., even though it will destroy them and others" In any case , I will speak to the Prime minister himself and Rufus and try to remedy this, Our world does not need more surprises " He sighed. " Over the next couple of days I will be travelling Harry. Perhaps it is time to visit my old friend.." He said quite mysteriously. As Dumbledore was about to Apparate, Harry asked in a desperate voice "Do you think the Muggles know about us? " "Of course Harry, they have always known. " with that comment , Dumbledore disappeared leaving Harry with more questions than answers.

* * *

"Fascinating! So you mean to say Muggles can achieve Apparating in few years?! Wow I sound like Dad. " Ron was surprised. He viewed muggles in an indifferent light, as one would, a faraway cloud "Are they really that powerful Mione..The muggles? " Ron asked , with a tinge of fear. Hermione was grim. She was laying on Ginny's bed staring at the ceiling. "Yes. Unfortunately. And this is only the known technology. They say, 60 % of the technology is never even shown to the public! ". "What we need is more advancement and research in Magic. Only then we can hope to equate our stand ". The bright spot is this year it is going to be lot more easier to research in the Hogwarts Library..No permission issues..Unlimited time in the restricted section! Ah.. Can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Hermione said dreamily. Ron sniggered. "Malfoy won't know what hit him..Finally we have a teacher who will be on our side and won't hesitate to break a few rules!" "Wonder how Sirius will fare as a teacher!"

* * *

A/N : As you can see I have changed quite a few things. The death of Sirius Black did not sit well with me. Hence I have rectified that! Muahaha

As always would love to read your reviews and will try to encompass them in my story !


	4. Thoughts

Apologies for posting after ages. Job took over my life :(

* * *

"Eric, the director would like to have a word." Eric looked up from his current position. He was monitoring the girl's neuro activity. He was growing frustrated. Everything seemed normal about her. Her DNA was normal. He was itching to find an anomaly. "I'm coming." The director was showing more and more concerns about Eric's latest experiment which Eric insisted was nothing illegal and was fighting hard to keep it a secret. Eric despised the fool and his "morals".

When he entered the office, he saw the director sitting with a fragile looking old man with surprisingly long beard. "Ah Eric! Come in. Let me introduce Wulfric. My old friend." The old man got up slowly, a hand on his cane and shook Eric hand. His grip weak. "Don't be fooled by his age. He is a genius of the highest order. And a scientist at CERN. And he wants to see the facility and he is especially interested in your research!" Eric cursed in his mind. These fools were about to stop him from his greatest ticket. But aloud he showed excitement and welcomed Wulfric and offered to give him the tour. Wulfric got up and slowly trotted behind Eric. His eyes were hard behind his half-moon glasses. Eric's assistant saw them leave and gave a relieved smile. She had done the right thing. Even though she sympathised with muggles, being a squib herself, no way would she see a child getting tortured. 

* * *

Hogwarts never looked more welcoming for Harry. They were sitting in the Great hall enjoying the welcome feast. Harry watched Sirius chatting with the very pretty professor Vector. He grinned to himself. Oh yes, he was going to tease Sirius, he thought gleefully. Then he heard the word YouTube and looked over to see who was speaking. Dean was talking animatedly with his best friend Seamus. Harry leaned in and heard they were talking about the Video. "..And it turned out to be a Hoax..!"..."What?!"Harry couldn't help himself. Dean turned towards him and started explaining.."Oh Harry you must have heard too! Apparently the video was just another hoax. But very clever editing. I must say." Harry didn't know what to think. Somehow he was not convinced. He quickly told Hermione and Ron too. " .. I mean I thought this time it was it. You know..thought we are going to get exposed for sure.." I'll tell you one thing Harry..from what I have seen..If we do get exposed..the world will know. It will be disastrous. Hermione said. "I've been thinking. Will it be that disastrous?" When the other two looked incredulous , Harry explained.." Sure..initially it will be shocking...their wrath. There will be instability and uproar. Then slowly muggles and wizards will have to adjust and live with it.. maybe one day come together and do something noble.." Hermione was giving him a look that screamed of Harry's naiivity.." Harry I know you want it to be this simple. But it will never be that way. It will start something worse than racism and religious conflicts.. we are the cause of so many heinous acts which are increasing day upon day. They will never accept us. And if by miracle they do accept us , then they will demand us to solve everything. They will worship us..Hate us..". Harry still did not looked convinced. "Yes..but this will be the initial reactions.I know. But I am talking after maybe fifty years..maybe more"…Harry trailed off not knowing what to say. Ron was quiet during their conversation. He was thinking of a world, where they didn't have to hide anymore. Live fearlessly. Maybe occasionally lend their ability to do some good deeds..Magic was a gift. Why not use it for greater purpose. Wizards would be like the messiahs. Beacons of hope. Gods. Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was being carried away. 

* * *

Simon was seething. He felt humiliated. The few friends to whom he had showed the video were taunting him now , about his video which apparently was proved to be a hoax and was taken down .It was real. He knew that. He knew what he saw. And what he had seen was no trick. In fact, all such videos were suddenly being taken out of the site under the name of a new law about spreading rumours and panic. What happened to freedom of speech..he thought furiously. He vowed. He would get to the bottom of this..He would keep his opened. These accidents , these murders ..these "tragic" events were connected. He felt a new passion now..

* * *

Eric grew more uneasy as they went deeper into the facility. Wulfric was slowly walking behind him. His each step accompanied by the beat of his walking stick. Somehow the scientist's presence was making a man like him sweat beads of nervousness. It made no sense he thought. He was just a frail looking old man.. As they walked into the elevator and Eric pressed the button for the upper floors, the sounds behind him stopped suddenly. He looked back. There was no one. Heart thudding he thought he heard a whisper close to him and his vision turned black. 

* * *

Please Read and Review :)


	5. First Strike

A/N : Hello my dear readers. How are you all. At last I was able to upload this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Please feel free to review and share your thoughts. As this is my first story ever , it might not be that great.

* * *

Dear Albus,

You had requested of me to keep you updated with the happenings here at the research centre. We have taken a significant step towards a staggering discovery. We have found a unique energy. A mould and cradle for Matter. In simple terms, theoretically, it has the power to create, nurture and destroy Matter. This is as significant as the discovery of Atom. And to think we found something which created Atoms. It might be The answer.

Of course we are not so presumptuous- to think that we have found the answer to all the questions of the universe. But this discovery certainly has propelled us towards the right one.

I think back to my days in the Department of Mysteries and the utter frustration I felt of not finding the answer. My research was on Magic itself as you remember. Of its beginnings and its nature. Then there was the sand accident which thrust me years into the future. But things have turned out marvellously. First finding my Grandson, getting into the Muggle world and discovering the answer to magic here! Although you insist I return back to the Magical world, I must ask you now. Are there really two worlds left? Aren't the boundaries fading rapidly.

PS: I will be sending a child to you shortly. Unfortunately she was caught by a Muggle scientist. As the time comes, please enrol her in Hogwarts. I have with me her tormentor and yet to decide what action to take.

Your Grandfather

Wulfric Dumbledore

Dumbledore felt a mix of emotions on reading Wulfric's letter. He was always a pro-muggle individual but somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny part of him , felt insulted. Such an important discovery, and Muggles had made it. Without Magic. At the same time he felt proud of the Muggles for discovering this for the very same reason. He knew it was a matter of time before the wizarding world would be at disadvantage and become helpless in front of the Muggles.

Till now by a combination of Luck, Bribes, blackmail and mostly disinterest in the Occult, the wizarding world remained unexposed. But for how long he wondered. Dumbledore sometimes felt the need to end all this secrecy. Bring down the walls. It would be a relief and better for his world's progress too.

The wizards, he felt, needed to be brought to the present times and be exposed to the world far more bigger and ahead than them.

* * *

He sat there waiting. Simon had got a call earlier that day. The speaker was brief and precise. More skeptical than curious he had agreed. He looked up towards the entrance as the door opened. A remarkable man, probably in his mid-forties had entered. He stood tall and proud as he scanned the Cafe and on spotting him, took deliberate steps towards him. Simon stood up. He felt the need to. The man held a commanding presence. 'You are Simon..Correct?' He said. His voice was gravely and firm. 'Yes' he said. 'It was I who called you. My name is not important. But the matter which I want to discuss with you is. Please sit'.

And over the next hour as Simon sat there reeling, he explained about their underground team, their work their goals and fears and most importantly their mission to destroy the wizards once and for all. He told him everything, about their own discovery , of the numerous documented evidences , photographs and video footages. He told Simon about his growing team of like minded people. And he gave him an offer. To join them.

Simon was still digesting the new information. But he knew he would have to join them. His mind had already decided.

* * *

"So..The Carrows are dead. And were was not killed by the Order?" Ron asked Fred incredulously. "Yeah..and according to Snape.. You-know-who is furious..They found their bodies hung near the Tower bridge ruins." Ron was grinning triumphantly. Hermione frowned "What are you smiling about?" "It means, the order is not alone. Someone is fighting just like us. And clearly they do not hesitate to kill!". "But.." Fred continued in a troubled voice.."Why were their bodies branded with a symbol of a broken wand?"

* * *

A/N : And... what did you guys think? Please Review :)


	6. Vigilantes

**A/N**

 **I am sorry for the year long wait! I got busy with my Job and now my Masters. ! Hopefully I will be more regular from now on.**

* * *

There was an emergency meeting called at the Grimmauld place. Sirius stood high atop the stairs, his handsome face was grim. The Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione were gathered in the dining hall. So were Kingsley, Tonks and Remus Lupin and surprisingly even Andromeda was present. They were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. They had received the message from Dumbledore and had all rushed to the house. Sirius was glad that Snape was missing.

At last Dumbledore arrived and after the customary greetings they all sat down around the ornate teak wood table. "There is a situation. This concerns the muggles." He took out a bunch of photographs from his robes and spread the photos on the table. Most prominent were the gruesome dead bodies of ten people and some strange signs and symbols. Harry felt sick as he looked at the nearest photo. They were two charred human bodies. Faces were unrecognizable. Lupin finally asked "Bellatrix's work? Only she is brutal enough to do this..or at least I think so," and Sirius and Andromeda nodded their heads.

Dumbledore shook his head with a sigh.."These unfortunate victims are wizards. This is the work of muggles." Stunned silence followed his words.. Harry could not believe it.."Its witch burning all over again..!"Hermione sounded aghast. Sirius and Kingsley were not convinced while the Weasleys simply looked confused. Sirius said with a small laugh, "You can't be serious!..Muggles burning wizards..thats simply not possible..". Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said " Then explain how the Carrows are dead. The order did not kill them, then who else would have done it..?" Tonks interrupted and said.."That could have been anyone. How can you be sure that is the work of muggles?..I mean..come on they are muggles for merlin's sake. They cannot wield the power to kill wizards and most importantly they do not even know about the wizarding world..! er..right?" she finished rather hesitantly.

Lupin was unusually quiet but he replied.."Throughout history, there have always been speculations amongst the muggles about the wizarding world. That small seed of doubt. They call it the paranormal or the supernatural, but even muggles are somewhat attuned to magical presence. They can feel it."

Dumbledore had now stood up and was staring into the burning embers of the fireplace..He spoke "And the reason I am sure this is the work of muggles is because, firstly there was no magical signature on the bodies, secondly they have been burnt by being tied to a pole in a very significant muggle fashion..and thirdly we found the sign again. Broken wands. We believe this group of muggles is aware of the wizarding world and now they are retaliating."

Molly Weasley looked terrified as she looked over at each of her family members and at Harry and Hermione. She held Ginny's hand tightly.

Dumbledore looked back at each one of them.."But that is not the only reason why I called this meeting. I believe, there is a wizard behind this muggle group of _'vigilantes_ '"..Dubledore's eyes were hard.."A wizard is controlling them. A wizard who has a lust for power. A wizard who wants to be the supreme leader..A wizard who justifies his actions as being for the greater good..."

"Grindelwald".

* * *

 **A/N - Again pardon for any mistakes as English is not my first language. Please leave your valuable comments or suggestions.**


End file.
